Their Ten Firsts
by flyaway111
Summary: Ten firsts in Max and Fang's life, starting from when they were kids in the School. Tenth Chapter: The First Story. Rated T for slight language in later chapters.
1. The First Hello

**Just thought I'd do some cute fluff. If you read my other MR story, it **_**will**_**be updated soon, I promise. So, tell me what you think. Review! And yes, i know it's short, but most of the other will be longer.**

* * *

><p>The First Hello:<p>

"Hi." The five year old blonde girl shyly turned in her cage to face the dark-haired boy.

The boy moved back in his cage and didn't speak. He knew this would happen again. Every day she would try to talk to him, and every day he would turn away from her.

"Why don't you talk?" She asked him, her brown eyes wide and curious.

He didn't answer, but pressed his back against the bars of the cage as if he could go through them, and continued to ignore her.

"When the bad people come, it doesn't hurt so much when you know have someone to talk to about it after." She said to him.

He glanced at her, but didn't speak. His black hair hid most of his eyes, but she liked it like that.

"Why don't we start over." She reached a small hand through the bars, stretching it as far as she could toward him. "Hi." She smiled a blinding smile at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

Slowly crawling toward the opposite side of the cage, he reached through the bars and grabbed her hand. His voice cracked from lack of use as he spoke, but neither of them cared. She was just happy she had finally got him to speak to her, and he was happy he finally had a friend.

"Hi."

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue? Review!<strong>


	2. The First Slap

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are absolutely amazing! This one could take place anywhere, but I'd put it right after MAX.**

**And maybe it's just me, but Max is a teensy bit OC in here. Oh, well.**

* * *

><p>The First Slap:<p>

"Fang, do these jeans make my butt look big?"

Fang knew he was screwed the moment those words came out of Max's mouth.

"Did you really just ask me that?" He asked, glancing up at her from the magazine he was looking through. He tried not to look completely lame while he waited for Max to finish looking for clothes that weren't torn up, dirty, and bloody, while the rest of the flock looked for their own clothes.

She scoffed, and turned in a circle in front of the store mirror. "Just answer the question. Do they?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Fang blinked, wishing he could magically appear somewhere else. _Damn reality. _He thought to himself. He knew that whatever he said would be critical, because the wrong answer could leave him without an important body part.

He shuddered mentally as Max spoke, "Well?"

He sighed. "Do you really want me to answer that question?" Fang didn't realize what he said until the words were out of his mouth.

And he didn't see Max's hand flying at him until it was too late.

_Smack!_

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Fang yelled, rubbing his sore cheek.

"For being an idiot!" Max scolded him as people turned to stare. "How hard was it to say, 'Of course not Max, you always look great.' Or 'I can't believe you'd think that, because you always look beautiful.' Was that so difficult?" She turned back to the mirror angrily and started to head into the dressing room.

"How did I insult you? It's not like I said you were fat!"

Max froze halfway to the dressing room, and Fang froze, realizing what he said. Max's voice was low and calm when she spoke, which frightened Fang even more than if she was yelling, "What did you say?"

"Max I didn't mean –"

"You have a three second head start before I kill you."

"I really didn't mean to –" Fang tried to explain.

"Three."

"Max, just –"

"Two." She said threateningly, taking a step forward.

"Oh, come on! This is so not fair!"

"One."

"Shit." Said Fang, taking off out of the store as fast as his feet would carry him with Max right on his heels.


	3. The First All Nighter

**This one should be longer than most of the other ones and it is definitely one of my favorites. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>The First All-Nighter:<p>

_Setting: At the E-shaped house before Jeb left, Max and Fang are about thirteen years old._

_oOo 11:35 PM oOo_

Jeb sighed as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching the two kids who were setting up the living room to stay awake all night. He knew it would somehow end up in disaster, but he wasn't one to ruin their fun.

At least, not today.

He shook his head at the two of them. "Do you have everything you need?" he asked them.

"Yeah, I think so." Max said, surveying the room.

"Alright, well, you two have fun, and try not to make too much noise." He started up the steps toward his room. "Some of us have enough sense to know that night time means sleep time."

"Goodnight Jeb." They both said.

"Goodnight."

oOo 12:04 AM oOo

"Five bucks says you end up falling asleep." Max said cockily in the middle of their movie.

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Are you challenging me?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"It's on." Fang said, rising up to Max's challenge and reaching out a hand to shake hers.

"You're gonna fall asleep before I do." She said, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the large bowl in between them.

"We'll see."

Max stood up and stretched, heading into the kitchen. "You want something?"

"Get me a bag of chips or something." Fang replied, eyes locked on the TV.

Max opened the cabinet and bent down to see what they had. "No chips. Obviously we need to go to the store."

Fang got up and went to the fridge. "You want a soda?"

"Yeah, toss me one." Max said, not even glancing up at him. She held up a box of brownie mix. "Think Jeb would be mad if we made a snack?"

"You can't cook, Max."

She scoffed. "You doubt me? Besides, the directions are on the back of the box. All you need is eggs, milk, butter, flour… It's not that hard."

"I'm not helping you. You're gonna end up blowing up the house, so if you wanna do that, go get Iggy. That's usually his job."

"I am not going to blow up the house, Fang."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Max rolled her eyes at him. "Honestly, how hard could it be?"

oOo 1: 36 AM oOo

Almost an hour and a half later, Max realized exactly how hard it would be.

"This is freakin impossible!" Max said, banging her head against the cabinet as Fang watched from the counter in amusement.

"You think this is funny?" Max asked, turning toward him and putting her hands on her hips. Any other time it would've been enough to make any of her enemies melt, but seeing her covered in flour and egg yolk made Fang want to burst out laughing.

But he didn't, of course, because he's Fang.

"Actually, yes, I do." He answered.

"Shut up and help me clean up."

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Oh, no. You made this mess, you clean it up."

Max sighed and turned around to survey her mess, when her eyes fell on the carton of eggs that was lying wide open on the table in front of her.

She moved so fast, Fang hardly had time to figure out what had hit him. The next thing he knew, five eggs were slowly dripping down his shirt, hair, and face.

Fang's eyes narrowed. "You did not just do that."

Max smiled, lifting up another egg and getting ready to throw it. "I think I did."

Faster than lightning, Fang grabbed the half empty bag of flour and gallon of milk and ran after her. Her eyes widened and she started to run, but wasn't quick enough. She felt the freezing cold milk and the powdery flour hit her back, hair, and jeans.

She grabbed the brownie mix off the counter and turned around, swinging the open bag at him. Fang grabbed an egg from the kitchen table and it flew across the room landing right on top of her dirty-blonde hair.

About half an hour later, both of them were sitting in the middle of the floor, back-to-back, surveying the mess they had made.

"Jeb is going to kill us." Max stated happily, holding back her laugh, and staring at the flour and eggs that covered the walls, floor, ceiling, and any other visible surface.

"Yep." Fang said. "You wanna clean it up now, or wait tomorrow morning?"

"Eh, we can wait." Max said, standing. "Besides, I wanna get out of these clothes." She said, looking down at her clothes.

Fang glanced at her. "You look like a ghost with all that flour."

"You're one to talk, egghead." Max said, walking out of the kitchen and to her room to get new clothes.

oOo 2:35 AM oOo

Max sighed. "If I knew staying up so late would be so boring, I wouldn't have agreed to it."

"Well stop being a boring person and maybe we could have some fun." Fang said, leaning on his hand and flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Let's play the random game."

"Why?" Fang asked, giving her a look.

"Because I'm bored." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Fang sighed, but agreed. "Television."

"Crayon."

"Walrus."

"Paper."

"Table."

"Glasses."

"Brownies." Both of them snickered at this one, and Max continued.

"Milk."

"I win."

"What? How do I lose?"

"Milk and brownies are both food. You can't do two things that are related."

"Milk is a drink. Brownies are a food. Two completely different things."

"No, they aren't."

"Yes, they are."

"No they aren't."

Max sighed. "Fine, be a smartass." She paused. "I'm still going to win the bet."

"We'll see."

oOo 6:45 AM oOo

Suffice to say, Jeb was more than amused and none-too-surprised when he saw the two thirteen-year olds passed out on the floor mixed with pillows, blankets, popcorns, empty soda cans and cartons of ice cream, the TV still on in the background.

He shook his head and headed into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

"MAX AND FANG, GET UP RIGHT NOW AND CLEAN THIS KITCHEN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, done. :) Feel free to review.<strong>

**And, the random game (if you didn't already know) is a game where one person says something completely random like soap, then the next person says something unrelated to that word, like camel. And it keeps going until someone can't think of a word or they say a word related to the word that was said by the other player(s).**


	4. The First I Love You

**This one is pretty much a lot shorter than the others, but it's longer than I thought it would be. Hopefully, it's as good as the other ones too.**

**Review?**

* * *

><p>The First I Love You:<p>

Maximum Ride was on a mission.

Her mission: get the cookie jar that had been pushed to the very back of the fridge.

_Just a little closer._ She said to herself, stretching her arm to reach the green ceramic jar on the top of the fridge. _C'mon Max, you can reach it. Just a little bit closer. Almost there…_

She stretched her arm so much she could feel her muscles straining. Finally, she sighed, and gave up. Putting her hands on her hips, she surveyed the kitchen for something she could stand on. Her eyes came to rest on a small footstool next to the pantry and she grabbed it, deeming it sturdy enough for her to stand on.

Not that she cared how sturdy it was. She really couldn't care less; she just wanted her damn cookies.

Setting the stool down, she stepped on it and reached for the jar.

"Need some help?"

She jumped, startled, and turned toward the voice. Fang was standing in the doorway, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I got this." She said, ignoring him and trying to focus on what she was doing.

"Of course you do." He said, leaning against the doorframe and watching her, obviously amused.

She reached for the jar; lifting her leg and leaning forward as if that would give her the extra height she'd need to grab the jar. She felt her fingers hit the cool ceramic and nearly growled, angry that she couldn't get a grip on the jar.

"You sure you don't want me to get it for you?"

"If you ask me that again, I'll kill you."

"Fair enough." He said, letting his eyes trail down her form to the little stripe of skin that showed between her shirt and jeans that showed whenever she stretched. He shook his head. "If you want to get the jar you'll need something else besides that small footstool."

"Shut-_up, _Fang."

Fang stayed quiet, knowing that this was going to end in disaster.

Max stretched herself to the limit, not wanting to give Fang the satisfaction that she couldn't reach the jar. Finally, she realized she was fighting a lost cause and stepped down from the stool.

Or at least, she tried to.

She didn't know what happened. Maybe she put her foot down the wrong way. Maybe she stepped on something or stepped off the stool crookedly. Maybe life just wanted a good laugh at her. But the next thing she knew she was on the floor flat on her butt, looking up at the ceiling.

She leaned on her arms and stared up at Fang. "What just happened?"

Fang rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, pulling her off the floor. "That's what you get for letting your pride take over."

"All I wanted was the freakin cookies. I didn't think it would be this difficult."

Fang sighed, reaching on top of the fridge with ease and grabbing the jar, taking it down and handing it to her. "You could've just asked me for help and I would've given it to you."

She ignored him and started to walk out of the room. "Ah, Fang, I _love _you. It's about time I got the jar."

She didn't see his raised eyebrow at her words and he realized that she probably didn't even notice what she had said.

"Love you too, Max." He said quietly. "Love you too." He opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water, just as Gazzy walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Fang." He said, reaching into the refrigerator and grabbing the milk jug.

"Hey, Gaz." Fang said. "What are you doing?" He asked, seeing Gazzy take a swig of the milk straight from the container.

"Well, you know those cookies that were in that jar on the fridge?"

"What about them?"

"I ate the rest about a half hour ago. The taste is still in my mouth." He made a face. "They were stale."

"But you ate them anyway?"

Gazzy gave him a look. "Stale doesn't mean inedible."

Fang chuckled, then his eyes widened as he thought of Max sitting on her bed, opening the jar, and –

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THE COOKIES?"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, poor Max. Review!<strong>


	5. The First Heart to Heart

**Review Replies:**

**Pinkcatheaven – Thank you! I just thought I'd tell you, I was so excited when I got your review, because I absolutely love your story:**_** To Live.**_** It was amazing and one of my favorite stories on FF. I'm so glad you decided to do a sequel, because I was so upset when it ended!**

**Zeze123 – I was going to just message you, but it says your messaging feature is disabled, so… I'm glad you like them! And they could be any age, really. But to narrow it down, probably somewhere between the fifth and sixth book.**

**Seasaltchocolate – if you put it at the point where they were at Dr. Martinez's place, it could work. And no, not in the fridge! On top, at the very back! I'm glad you liked it!**

**xXjaziXx – I'm glad you liked them; thank you! Just pretend I said twelve. The age doesn't really matter and it doesn't change anything in the story.**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!**

**Sorry to anyone who got an email/alert about this twice. I had to fix a major error in it.**

* * *

><p><em>Setting: In the E-shaped house a few weeks after Jeb left.<em>

The First Heart-to-Heart:

_I can do it alone. _She thought to herself, taking the frying pan out of the cabinet and placing it on the stove. I _could take care of them, just like he did. I could keep them safe all by myself, without any help._

She bent over the fridge, looking for the eggs while making a mental note that they needed to go to the store. She took out the carton of eggs and cracked three in the pan like she'd seen Jeb do many times before.

Heading back to the refrigerator, she grabbed the gallon of milk and then six glasses out of the cabinet as a burning smell hit her nose. She cursed loudly as her eyes fell on the frying pan, which was now emitting black smoke.

A glass slipped out of her hand and shattered on the floor as she leaped toward the stove, turning it off and throwing the pan in the sink. She batted the smoke with her hand and covered her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fang asked, running into the kitchen in his pajama bottoms and no shirt. He took in the sight with wide eyes and shook his head at her. "It's six in the morning, Max. What are you doing?"

Max coughed still batting away at the smoke. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd make breakfast?" She said as if asking a question.

Fang spied the frying pan in the sink and the broken glass on the floor and sighed. Tossing the now-unidentifiable eggs in the garbage, he turned on the cold water and got to work scrubbing the pan. "What's going on? You know you can't cook."

Max didn't answer and bent down to pick up the glass.

"Is this because of Jeb?" he asked, after washing and putting the pan in its rightful place.

Max gave him a look. "No, of course not. He has nothing to do with this." Her hands were shaking as she picked up piece after piece of the glass that was scattered across the kitchen floor. "He has nothing to do with this at all."

Fang knelt down in front of her and she had to keep her eyes on the glass so she wouldn't ogle at his bare chest. "You're not the only one hurting, you know?"

Both of them were silent until Max hissed suddenly. She cursed softly and pulled back her palm, which had been sliced by a sharp piece of glass.

"Sit." Fang commanded her, pointing to the counter. He picked up the rest of the glass and reached under the sink for one of the many first-aid kits that were scattered around the house. Patting her palm softly with a damp cloth, he asked her, "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not especially." She answered, wincing as he dabbed peroxide on the cut.

"None of us expect you to replace him."

"I don't want to replace him."

"Fang leaned back once he finished wrapping her hand. "Then what are you trying to prove by all of this?"

She stayed silent and refused to look at him.

"You don't have to do this alone. You _can't _do this alone. It's impossible."

She glared at him. "No, it's not. I can take care of the flock just as good as he did. And when he comes back…" her voice trailed off and she looked away, towards the window.

Fang stepped forward and turned her face toward his. "Jeb isn't coming back Max."

She pushed him away. "Yes, he is!" Angrily, she shook her head. "He has to, Fang! Because…" The anger immediately seemed to drain out of her, and her head drooped. "I can't handle this alone. You were right."

Standing, she said, "I'm going back to bed."

Fang grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest, holding her tightly. She froze for a second, not sure of what to do, before burying her face in his chest. "I miss him, Fang." She whispered, wiping away traitor tears.

"I know. I miss him, too."

oOo

A silent pact was made between the two best friends that day: Fang would always be there for Max and Max would always be there for Fang and the flock.

Even though that moment – being too sad and depressing for both of them – was never spoken of again, both knew that it was a crucial point in their lives: it gave Max the choice as to whether she would give up and stop fighting, or go on to live her life as leader of the flock.

Her choice?

Well, you know the rest.


	6. The First Night Without The Other

**Warning: This is completely filled with OOC-ness and angst. It was very… interesting to write, and it's probably not some people's cup of tea, but eh. Review?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the songs that this one-shot is based off of: ****I Just Can't Live A Lie ****by Carrie Underwood and ****Cry**** by Kelly Clarkson.**

* * *

><p>The First Night without the Other:<p>

_Setting: The first night that Fang left._

_Max:_

She tried to fall asleep without thinking about how horrible the next day would be. She really did, but anticipation of the next day kept her lying there, staring at her ceiling. She wished that all of the days that she had with him wouldn't have gone by so fast.

Tomorrow, she knew that if someone would ask how she was, she would say that that she was fine, and that she had moved on. She would say that when he left, she didn't care. It was his choice and if he wanted to leave, he could leave.

Tomorrow, every time his name would come up in a conversation, she'd swallow her pride and bite her tongue so she wouldn't say something she knew she'd regret. When everyone stared at her, she'd ignore their whispered conversations and pretend she couldn't hear them talk.

Tomorrow, even when it felt like the memory of him was breaking her heart into a million unfixable pieces, she would pretend she was okay with it all. She would pretend that there was nothing wrong.

Tomorrow, she would ask herself over and over again when the pain would be over. She would want to know why it got harder to forget after every minute. She would want to know why every step felt like a burden, and why the huge weight on her shoulders wouldn't disappear.

She knew that if she just turned her back on all thoughts of him, it would be that much easier to lessen the pain. She tried to forget about the way it felt to touch him, and kiss him, and just be near him. She tried to forget all of the things that they had been through: all of the good and all of the bad, but she couldn't.

If she would have had the chance, her anger would have wanted to let him walk away. But she knew she wouldn't have been able to. She knew she would have gone after him.

She flipped over in her bed and buried her face in the pillow, angry that he had made her feel this way.

She knows that she could say that the two of them were through and that she could tell herself that she was over him. She could promise not to miss him and try to hide the truth from herself.

She kept asking herself over and over again if she could forget that look on his face that told her that he wanted her. If she could forget all the reasons that she loved him. If she could forget the kiss that always made it hard for her to breathe and the way he knew what she was trying to say, even when she didn't know herself.

Tomorrow and every day after it would be rough for her. She would lie to herself and to everyone else, but it wouldn't last.

Because no one, not even Maximum Ride, could live a lie.

* * *

><p><em>Fang:<em>

He was alone. Completely and utterly alone. He had left the one place he could ever call home, and he knew there was no turning back.

Fang stared up at the stars, trying to prepare for what tomorrow would bring:

Regret, because no matter how much he knew it was right for him to leave, he would never be able to forgive himself for leaving the one place he felt like he belonged.

Hatred, because he would hate himself for letting his walls down and letting his emotions take over. Hatred for Max for doing this to him, and for making him feel this way.

Pain, for the memories, both good and bad. For how much he knew he'd miss them and the rejection of his urges to fly back to them as fast as his wings would carry him.

Jealousy, when the reality comes to him that he left the love of his life and his soul mate with Dylan, the one person who was made for her.

Longing, to go back to his family and the one he loved and to keep the one he loved from the one person who was trying to win her affection.

Hope, that one day in twenty years he would come back and she would be waiting for him.

And courage, that he would able to finish was he had set out to do.

But he knew that it wouldn't last. Max would find someone else, hopefully who wasn't Dylan, and she would move on. He had caused a lot of damage to the flock, he knew, and he didn't expect them to forgive him easily.

He took out the picture of the flock he always kept in his back pocket, and ran his hand over it, trying to picture the memories that it held inside; his heart broke every time he tried, and he put it away, not wanting to look at it anymore.

It was time for him to move on even though he wasn't prepared or ready. He had to be strong and not let his emotions get the better of him again. _My emotions are dangerous. _He thought to himself. _Alright Fang, you left because you love them. But do you love them enough to let them go?_

* * *

><p><strong>Excuse me while I go pick out the fluffy angst from my teeth. Review?<strong>


	7. The First Intervention

**So I re-read **_**Angel: AMRN.**_** (This is one of the spoilers I was talking about pinkcatheaven, just FYI.) just to see if there were any clues that Fang might go back to Max, etc. And it killed me, because even though I denied it at first, it really seems like JP is setting the books on a path where we're gonna have to deal with the fact that it'll end up Dylan/Max and Maya/Fang. And even though it's just a book, it really pisses me off. *sigh* James Patterson, have you ever heard of the saying, 'never mess with a good thing?'**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

Desperatelyobvious** – thanks for the review, and I'm glad you liked it! Even though it technically wasn't the "first night," it was the first night where Max and Fang had actually been in a relationship with each other and felt that broken-hearted pain and regret of being apart. Not that they didn't feel that already, but you get what I mean. Thanks again for the review!**

Mimi** – I'm sorry you didn't like it; I **_**wrote**_** it and I didn't like it. But they can't be all happy, some of them have to be like that because we both know that Max and Fang's relationship wasn't all sunshine and roses. So, sooner or later there'll be another good chapter. Thank you for your review!**

* * *

><p>The First Intervention:<p>

_Setting: In the E-shaped house, a few weeks before The Angel Experiment._

"Remind me again how we got ourselves into this situation." Max stated, sitting on the edge of the tub with her head leaning on her hand.

Fang looked up at her from where he was leaning against the wall. "Well, let's see," Fang started sarcastically, "you refuse to see reason, the flock gets mad at us fighting all the time, and Iggy locks us in the bathroom."

Max muttered something under her breath that Fang couldn't hear, stood, and walked over to the door. "Iggy!" She banged on the door. "Iggy! Open this door right now or I'll never let you have another bomb again!"

No answer.

"Iggy, I swear if you don't open this door right now –" Max didn't have time to finish her threat when she was interrupted by Fang. "He's not going to answer you."

"What do you mean he's not going to answer me? If he doesn't open this door, I'll kill him." She started banging on the door again.

"Max."

She ignored him, muttering, "Must've put something in front of the door. It won't budge. Stupid Iggy, stupid flock, stupid door…"

"_Max._"

Max turned around, anger blazing in her eyes at the rest of her flock. "_What?_"

Fang didn't respond with words, but pointed to the small, thin window on the wall next to the door she was standing next to. Max looked out the window, and her anger deflated. "So they lock us in the bathroom and then decide to go outside and play tag?"

"Apparently."

Max rested her head on the window, watching the flock run around having fun. "But was it really necessary for them to lock us in the bathroom?"

"I guess it's just their version of an intervention."

"Why do you say that?"

"Even _you_ can admit we've been fighting a lot lately."

"If you would just agree with me more often, we wouldn't have to fight," she responded harshly.

Fang rolled his eyes. "Thanks for proving my point. This is exactly what I meant."

"Shut-up, Fang."

"Fine."

An awkward silence settled over the two.

"So, when do you think they'll come get us?" Max asked while half-heartedly pulling and pushing at the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to talk, remember?"

Max sent a death-glare his way. "Stop being an idiot."

Max gave a kick to the door before giving up. She slid down to the floor and rested her head against the door, trying to get rid of her headache.

"What's the matter with you, Max?" Fang asked, moving to sit next to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since Jeb… left, you've been a real pain in the ass. What's going on with you?"

Max sighed. "I guess I'm just a little on edge."

"A little?"

She pushed her friend playfully. "Okay, maybe a lot."

Fang shook his head. "Just because you're on edge doesn't mean you have to take it out on the rest of us. We miss him too, you know."

"I know. I'm just freaked out that something will happen to them."

"It's been so long since anything actually happened to us. No Erasers, no evil scientists… What could go wrong?"

"Don't jinx us." Max warned. "And, you never know. Something could happen at any moment."

"Like getting locked in a bathroom."

"You're really making it hard to be serious here."

"Oops?"

Max elbowed him and smiled. "I just don't want to lose them. I know I'm overreacting, but I can't help it. Nervous-Mother-Syndrome or something."

"You're not their mom."

"I'm as close to as they'll get. Anyway, I'll make you a deal."

"What deal?"

"If I try _– _keep in mind I said _try_ and not _succeed,"_ She added, "to lighten up a little bit, you have to support me whenever I tell them that I don't want them to do something dangerous or stupid. Or life-threatening."

Fang stood and held out his hand to her. "Deal," he said, pulling her up.

"So."

"So…"

Max looked around the bathroom. "Um, how exactly are we supposed to get out of here?"

Fang shrugged. "No idea."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I don't like this one as much as the others, but it's a nice break from the angst of the last chapter. I didn't have time to spell-check, so excuse any mistakes you may see.<strong>

**Reviews are loved, just like Harry Potter and MR.**


	8. The First Alcoholic Drink

**Thanks to pinkcatheaven for giving me this idea. The picture that came into my head when she mentioned this was too priceless not to put into words.**

**Sorry for anyone who received an alert for this twice, I had to fix something to make it easier to read.**

* * *

><p>Their First Alcoholic Drink:<p>

_Setting: As if FANG and ANGEL never happened. Max and the flock have saved the world and Max is turning twenty-one. Max and Fang ARE together._

2:36 AM:

Fang was pissed.

No, pissed wouldn't be the correct word. Fang was _beyond_ pissed. He was absolutely, positively _livid._

And his anger was focused on none other than the blind pyromaniac, who was currently avoiding Fang's death glare as they dragged his half conscious girlfriend between them.

"It's her birthday, he says." Fang muttered to himself, sending another glare at his friend. "Let her live it up, he says. Buy her a drink Fang, she's _legal _now, he says."

Iggy sighed, frustrated. "I didn't think she'd go overboard!"

"Well, she did. And it's _your _job to explain to Dr. M why her daughter is completely drunk."  
>"<em>One<em> time," Iggy yelled, shifting his shoulders to support Max's side. "The _one _time I try to get the two of you to actually have a little fun, everything turns into a complete disaster."

"'Have a little fun' does not translate into 'get her completely buzzed so we'd have to drag her home!'"

"Well, whose fault is it that we have to walk, hmm?" Iggy glared. "I suggested we should take the car, but no, no one ever listens to the blind guy."

"I didn't think you'd get her drunk, genius. How many times do I have to say that? It would have been easy to fly home if we didn't have to drag her." Fang shot back.

Iggy ignored him. "And another thing: Why don't you just carry her so we can fly home? It would be easier than dragging her like this." He gestured to the limp girl between them.

Fang grunted. "I already told you. With our luck, Max would wake up half way there and barf all over one of us. So if you wanna be that guy, be my guest. But I'd prefer to stay vomit free, if you don't mind."

Iggy mumbled something under his breath, but Fang ignored him.

A few minutes of silence fell as they walked toward the large house they were living in.

"You can't say that wasn't entertaining, though." Iggy stated randomly.

"What?"

"Max. Drunk. Priceless."

Fang sighed for a moment before smirking. "Yeah, I guess it was pretty funny." Pause. "But it was still stupid and we'll never do it again. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Iggy nodded thoughtfully. "But just for the record, if we would have stayed a little while longer, I'm sure we could have gotten some money out of it."

"Iggy…" Fang warned.

"All I'm saying is that those guys there were completely entertained by her."

"Iggy, shut up."

But Iggy ignored him, oblivious to how angry Fang was. "And we had to leave at the best part too! I can't believe you made us leave _right_ as she was about to climb up on the bar! That would've been priceless! Perfect blackmail! But no, you had to go and ruin it."

_Smack!_

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"It was bad enough she was drunk, asshole. How do you think it would look if the savior of the free world was caught drunk _and_ dancing on top of a bar?"

"Pretty damn hilarious." Iggy said, as the two of them reached the driveway to the house.

Fang chose not to respond to that, since he secretly agreed. Shaking his head, he thought back to a few hours earlier.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dude, I think we've corrupted her." Iggy said to Fang as Fang described what was happening in the bar, and a smiling Maximum Ride was sitting on a barstool, surrounded by eight other people, a slur prominent in her voice.<em>

"_We? I think you mean _you._" Fang responded, fists clenching and eyes narrowing at all of the men who were eyeing her._

_Iggy sighed and wiped a fake tear from his eye. "And I've never been so proud."_

_Fang rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink, not taking an eye off of Max. "This isn't going to end well."_

"_I know."_

"_And you're alright with this?" Fang asked him, giving him a look he couldn't see._

"_Completely. Honestly, I consider this my finest moment."_

"_Of course you do," he said, narrowing his eyes again as Max laughed and playfully slapped one of the guys next to her on the shoulder. "Maybe we should take her home."_

"_Are you serious? No!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because this is absolutely fantastic! Miss Never Do Anything Wrong has finally gone to the dark side." Iggy said, shoving Fang's shoulder. "I would never forgive you if you make us go home now."_

_Fang rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you'd get over it." He said as an upbeat song started from the back of the bar. "Besides, I don't think this is going to turn out well."_

_Iggy snorted. "Stop being so paranoid. What could possibly happen?"_

_At that moment, Fang's eyes landed on Max who was currently standing on top of the barstool shakily, taking a step toward the bar. Fang raised an eyebrow and stood up, pulling Iggy up with him. "That's it, we're going home."_

_ As Iggy cursed none too quietly behind him, Fang pushed his way through the small crowd around Max, receiving plenty of dirty looks._

_ Spying him, Max smiled drunkenly and waved dramatically. Ignoring the looks he was getting from the patrons of the bar, Fang pulled on her hand so she fell onto his shoulder with an "oomph!"_

_ The group dispersed, grumbling at the dirty look Fang gave them, while Max whined, "Wait, where are we going?"_

_ "Home." Fang responded as Iggy threw the bartender the cash they owed him and ran to catch up._

_ "But, no! I made some new friends Fang! I think you'd like them."_

_ "I highly doubt that."_

_ Max's gaze flew to Iggy who had a smug smirk on his face. "Hey, look, Fangy! It's that blind guy!"_

_ Fang rolled his eyes and Iggy snorted as they reached the end of the block. Suddenly, Max started beating on Fang's back. "Put me down! I can walk myself."_

_ Shrugging, Fang set Max down, while next to them, Iggy tried his hardest to contain his laughter._

_ Swaying slightly as she settled onto her feet, Max took a step forward and immediately slipped, falling flat on her butt. She paused, eyes wide, and glared at the concrete under her, as if it was its fault that she was now flat on the damp sidewalk. "Stupid ground."_

_ Fang resisted the urge to bang his head into a wall as Iggy was bent over next to him, trying to stop laughing._

_ Pulling her up, Fang wrapped one of her arms around his neck and told Iggy to do the same. "This is going to be an interesting walk home."_

* * *

><p>Fang shook his head, reached into his pocket for the key and opened the door, dragging Max through.<p>

"Hopefully, everyone's asleep so –"

"Oh, my God! What happened?"

"You spoke too soon." Iggy said, as Dr. Martinez rushed down the stairs toward them, her graying hair a mess.

Not wanting to explain to Dr. Martinez why her daughter was being half dragged on the ground, Fang said, "Iggy will explain. I'll bring Max to bed. Night, guys."

"FANG!"

But Fang ignored Iggy, rushing past Dr. M and up the stairs to Max's room with Max in his arms. Kicking open her door, he dropped her onto her bed and covered her with her blankets. He ran a hand through his hair and walked out, closing the door behind him quietly.

Hopefully, Max would sleep for a while. He didn't want to explain to Max how drunk she had been.

Dr. Martinez's voice drifted up from downstairs. "You did _WHAT_?"

Fang rolled his eyes, opening the door to his room across the hall and settled on his bed, hands behind his head.

Maybe he'd just let Iggy explain everything to Max. A smile reaching his face, Fang chuckled. Yes, he'd just let Iggy explain the whole thing.


	9. The First Driving Lesson

**This one is all thanks to the reviewer, IDEAS. The picture in my head for this was so funny, and I needed a good laugh.**

**Sadly, this story has only one more chapter. BUT, I've been working on my other story (The Apocalypse) if you've read it, and if you haven't, go check it out! I've also been working on various oneshots for HP, the Last Airbender, and Percy Jackson. So if you like those books/show, keep an eye out!**

**Also, Fang is a teensy bit OC in here. Oh, well.**

* * *

><p>The First Driving Lesson:<p>

_Setting: Doesn't really have an actual place in the books, but I guess you could put it a few months and/or years after Max (as if ANGEL and FANG never happened.) Contains: Playful, non-angsty, implied FAX._

"Now put the car in drive and we'll pull out onto the road." Jeb instructed from the passenger seat of the car.

"Shut up, Jeb. I know what I'm doing." Max said, a determined look on her face as she slowly let her foot off the brake.

Jeb ignored her and turned to Fang, who was sitting in the backseat. "Make sure you pay attention, Fang. You'll be doing the same exact thing Max is."

"Uh huh."

The occupants of the car jerked forward as the car suddenly slammed to a stop. "Oops, my bad." Max said, backing up and away from the mailbox she dented.

Jeb pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

><p>"You know, if we would have made a drinking game out of how many times Max almost crashes into something, we would all be completely drunk by now." Fang said as Max swiftly turned a corner, making him slam into the door. "Ow." He rubbed his shoulder.<p>

Max grit her teeth. "This is my first time driving; give me a break."

"Technically it's not. Remember that car we put together in that junk yard a few years ago?"

She blinked. "Oh, yeah."

"Slow down, Max." Jeb instructed.

Max slowed.

"You can go a little faster than that. The speed limit's thirty miles per hour." He said, pointing to a sign on the side of the road.

"You just told me to slow down."

"Now you're going too slowly. Go a bit faster." He told her, gesturing forward.

A few seconds passed as Max sped up.

"See, now you're going too fast. The speed limit is _thirty._"

"Well, make up your damn mind!" She said, slowing again.

A few minutes passed.

"You're going too slow again."

"JEB!"

* * *

><p>"Now remember. If there's a bird in the middle of the road, DO NOT swerve to get out of the way. A bird will always move if there's a car coming. ALWAYS."<p>

"Yeah, yeah. I know that already."

"Max, I'm serious."

"I know. I am too. 'Birds will always move.' It's one of the most basic rules of driving."

"Max…"

"Jeb, I got this."

He shook his head and checked his seatbelt again as Max turned the corner into the next street. "Whatever you say, Maximum. Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>Max was angry. She was absolutely livid. Her knuckles were white from clutching the steering wheel so hard, her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment, and she was seeing red.<p>

And it was all because of Mr. Back-Seat Driver, who was currently bent over laughing at her mistake.

"Would you _shut up_?" She nearly growled. "You're making me lose my concentration!"

"Can't lose what you never had!" Fang said, trying to take a breath through his laughter. "Your reaction was just too priceless!" This started a new round of laughter from him and out of the corner of her eye, Max saw Jeb crack a smile too.

"Shut up." Max said weakly.

"You have to admit it was pretty funny." Jeb said, directing her to turn left. "Not two seconds after I specifically tell you _not_ to swerve for birds, we turn onto a new street; you see a bird and yell, 'A BIRD!' Then swerve, almost hitting _two_ people, might I add."

"Well, they shouldn't have been in the road."

"They were on the crosswalk."

Fang snorted. "I bet _that's _a mistake they'll never make again."

"_Fang!_"

* * *

><p>"Maybe a little more practice will do for you, young lady." Said the police officer, shaking Jeb's hand. "Good luck."<p>

"Thank you officer." Jeb said, sighing as he rolled up the window and watched the police officer get into his car and zoom away past them. "Max…"

"Not one word." She glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Fang trying to hold back laughter. "Not. One. Word." She glared at him and he raised up his hands in protest.

"I didn't say anything," he smirked, "young lady."

Max's knuckles turned white again from her grip on the steering wheel. "Can I kill him?" She turned and asked Jeb.

"No. Try this: Pretend that there is an eggshell under the gas pedal. If you push it too much, the egg will break."

"Eggshell, my ass."

"Max, you were going fifty in a thirty-five zone."

"You told me to speed up!"

"Not that much!" he sighed. "You know, maybe we should let Fang have a turn now."

"Ha! I'd like to see him do better than I did."

* * *

><p>"Max?"<p>

"Leave me alone."

"Come on, Max."

"Drop it."

"Stop pouting." Jeb fussed at her. "It's no big deal that Fang is a better driver than you."

Max glared at him and shrunk down in her seat angrily. "Hmph." She ignored Fang's playful smirk in the rearview mirror and glared angrily out the window, startling various passerby.

"It's not fair." She mumbled, slouching in her seat again and glaring at one of the stop signs that Fang stopped at _perfectly._

"Some people just don't have what it takes."

"Shut-up. I wasn't talking to you." Max snapped.

"Jealous much?" Fang responded as he turned off the highway and into their neighborhood.

"No," She muttered as Jeb complimented Fang again.

"Great job, now just turn right down here."

Max made a face.

"One more turn then pull straight into the driveway."

Max watched in angry shock as Fang pulled perfectly into the driveway, _completely _missing the mailbox and put the car in park without any effort at all.

"That's so unfair!" Max said, slamming the car door as she got out. "He cheated!"

Fang tossed the keys to Jeb. "I didn't cheat. You're just mad because I'm a better driver than you are." He turned his back on her and walked into the house casually, as if they hadn't just been through the entire neighborhood, been stopped by a cop, and had almost been in various wrecks.

Max just stared, speechless, glancing from Fang's retreating back to Jeb who patted her on the shoulder.

"It's okay, we can try again another day."

Max crossed her arms and followed him into the house, mumbling under her breath with every step.

"Next time, let's go _without_ him."


	10. The First Story

**When I did this chapter, I tried to do a little of baby Max/Fang and adult Max/Fang to try to give it a good ending. And surprisingly, I think I've succeeded.**

**Last chapter I also said that Fang was OC. I meant OOC, so my apologies if I confused anyone. I didn't bother to change it, because I'm sure everyone knows what I meant. Thanks to **Sierra156** for pointing it out to me.**

**And we're almost to 100 reviews! Keep the reviews coming so we can reach 100!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot to this, but not the characters.**

* * *

><p>Their First Story:<p>

"Which story do you all want to hear tonight?" Jeb asked the flock as they all piled into Max's room, the girls lounging on the bed and the boys in various positions on the floor.

"Can we hear a new one?" A five-year old Angel asked sweetly, propping her head on her hands. There were sounds of agreement from around the room.

Jeb settled in his chair and nodded. "What do you want it to be about?"

"Monsters!" Gazzy called out.

"A princess!" Nudge added.

"It needs to have a lot of people and animals!" Angel commented, clutching her stuffed dog.

"And explosives." Iggy piped in.

"Sounds like quite a story," Jeb said. "How about this? We all take turns adding bits and pieces and we'll all create the story ourselves. Sound like fun?"

There were various sounds of approval and Jeb started the story, "Once upon a time, in a place very far away, there lived a princess named –"

"Angel!" Angel interrupted, making everyone smile.

"Yes, there lived a princess named Angel, who was the most beautiful princess in all the land. But she was extremely sad because…" Jeb let his voice trail off and pointed at Angel. "Angel, you do the next part."

"She was very sad because she didn't have a lot of friends except her favorite teddy bear named Richie. Richie was very smart and the princess loved him lots. And nobody else knew, but when the princess was all alone, Richie would come alive and talk to her because he wanted her to have a friend."

Jeb stopped her and gestured for Gazzy to continue.

"But they didn't know that something bad was about to happen!" Gazzy said, excited. "There was a cave and inside it was this huge ugly monster that wanted to kidnap Richie from the princess so she wouldn't have any friends. He was huge and scary and green and had these really big teeth." Gazzy put his fingers to his mouth and wiggled them, acting like he had huge fanged teeth.

"Nudge, you next," Jeb interrupted.

"The monster only wanted to kidnap Richie because he didn't have any friends and was jealous of the princess," she told everyone. "But since the princess didn't know about the monster she didn't care because she didn't think anything would take Richie away from her. One night when they were about to go to sleep, the princess told Richie that she was scared something would happen to him, and that she had a bad feeling that something was wrong. Richie didn't believe her and said she was worrying for no reason."

"Iggy, your turn."

"But little did Richie and the princess know, the monster was heading toward their castle at that very second. He waited until the guards had fallen asleep and snuck by them, straight through the castle and to the princess' room. The door was locked, so the monster quietly picked the lock and swung the door open, careful not to wake up Richie and Princess Angel," he said. "Then he picked up Richie and headed out of the castle back to his cave."

"Fang, you next."

"Pass."

Max rolled her eyes and everyone laughed. "Just make up something," Max told him.

Fang sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Um, when the princess woke up the next day and saw that Richie was gone, she didn't know what to do. She looked all over the castle and couldn't find him. She asked everyone she saw, but no one else had seen him."

"Max, your turn."

"At the cave, the monster was feeling really guilty about stealing Richie. So he took Richie back to the castle and gave him back to the princess and explained why he took him. He told her that he was upset that she had a friend and he didn't. He wanted a friend like she had, because she was beautiful and loved by everyone in the land, and he was just an ugly monster who everyone was scared of. She forgave the monster…"

* * *

><p>"… And then the princess and Richie lived happily ever after along with their new friend the monster. The end."<p>

Maximum Ride's two children glanced at each other and her small daughter said, "That was a really weird story, mommy."

Max rolled her eyes at her twins and smiled at them.

"Where did you come up with that story, momma?" Her son asked, clutching his stuffed dog.

"Uncles Iggy and Gazzy, Aunties Nudge and Angel, Daddy, and I came up with it when we were kids. We wanted a new story and Grandpa Jeb had this idea that we should come up with one on our own."

"Can we come up with our own story too?" Her daughter asked excitedly, bouncing in her spot.

Max laughed and stood. "Maybe tomorrow, sweetheart."

She kissed her daughter on the head as she pouted, and did the same to her son. "Goodnight momma!"

"Goodnight you two. Get some sleep."

"We will, we promise."

"Love you, mommy!"

"Love you too, sweetie." She closed the door to their bedroom, knowing they wouldn't be going to sleep for a while. She smiled to herself, thinking about her twins talking into the late hours of the night about their own story they could make.

She opened the door to her own bedroom and her husband looked up at her from the magazine he was reading. "What was the story tonight?" he asked.

"Richie and the Monster."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "That story we came up with when we were thirteen?"

"Yeah. They wanted a new story, so I figured, why not?" She climbed into bed next to him.

"And what did they think of it?"

"They said it was really weird. Personally, I was kind of insulted. I thought that story was pretty awesome considering a bunch of non-educated kids came up with it."

Fang laughed and kissed the top of her head. "They're only five, Max."

"That's no excuse." She said as he reached over to turn the bedside table lap off and threw his magazine on the floor.

"You _would _think something like that."

"Can you blame me?" She asked, curling up next to him.

"Not really, no."

They were both quiet, until Fang thought that Max was asleep. He shifted a bit though, when she spoke. "I think we did good."

"With the story?"

"No. With them. With our kids. When we were fourteen, would you have ever thought that one day things would be like this?"

"Not in a million years. If someone would have asked me that a long time ago, I would have said they were crazy."

"Me too," she said. He felt her warm breath on his bare chest and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"I never thought I'd be this happy." She said, breathing slowly.

"Me either, Max. Me either." He said, and both of them fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about what the next day would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>As I was writing this, I kept telling myself, 'all good things must come to an end, all good things must come to an end.' I hate that this story is over, but it's one of my best and was fun writing it.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Review one last time and tell me what your favorite chapter was!**


End file.
